1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device for testing seam abrasion and a method of using the device. More particularly, the invention relates to a testing device having oscillating finger-like members and a method for testing wear conditions at the seams of garments that are similar to the wear patterns of the user.
2. Description of Related Art
Garments wear out in both the fabric area and at the seams. During wear imposed by a given seam, deterioration manifests prior to the seams' full destruction. While the physical properties of the seam, such as strength and elongation, do not change greatly until the complete seam failure occurs, the garment, in this case a glove, is aesthetically displeasing. The type of wear applied by a testing device to the seams of a glove differs from the wear applied by available fabric abrading testers. For example, testing devices developed for wearing out fabrics apply wear to a flat surface. Generally the amount of cycles it takes to rub a hole through a flat piece of fabric by a given abrasion defines its durability. However, seams behave differently during wear, and subjecting them to the same test conditions reveals misleading information.
Two major factors contribute to durability of seams. First, abrasion resistance of the thread, and second, abrasion resistance properties of the seam. Testing durability of the thread does not necessarily define the true characteristic of the seam. Seam type, machine settings and stitch density have significant affect on a seam's durability. Common abrading devices are designed to apply wear to a flat surface; however, not all seams may be sewn on a flat piece of fabric. Some, such as edge finishing seams, need to be sewn on the edge of the fabric.
Fabric abrasion testing, as opposed to seam abrasion testing, has been conducted for many years. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,632,591 to Dennis discloses a fabric abrasion tester for determining the wear resisting qualities of products such as textiles, threads, or yarns. The fabric abrasion tester indicates the extent of wearing or frictional action required for wearing through the fabric by providing a device in the form of a register or counter. The fabric abrasion tester includes a roll having an abrasive cover that is rotated against a sample of fabric. The fabric is held in place against the roll under tension. The rotary motion imparted to the roll provides a wearing action on a portion of the fabric. A register or indicating means, which measures the extent of frictional wear, is provided. In that way, the number of revolutions of the roll are registered indicating the extent of action required for wearing through a particular piece of fabric.
Another example of a fabric testing device, U.S. Pat. No. 2,670,627 to Shaw, discloses an apparatus for testing the resistance of textile fabric to abrasion, flexing and creasing. This apparatus comprises two rolls arranged in such manner that the surfaces of rotation of the rolls are parallel. One roll holds strips of material to be tested and the other roll carries suitable abrasive material for abrading the material to be tested. The invention is said to be especially useful for testing the wearability of asbestos textiles and other fabrics of heavier grades. According to the specification, it may be desired to use as an abradant a strip of fabric of the same character as that being tested. Preferably, one roll is substantially larger than the other roll.
Testing seams in garments and damage to garment fabrics is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,557 to Bell, Jr., et al. A pantyhose testing apparatus is provided in which a mannequin conforming substantially to the lower portion of a human torso is provided with waist, leg and hip portions for receiving thereon a pantyhose garment. A pantyhose garment is placed on the mannequin and stretched until damage occurs. A gauge measures the force necessary to initiate damage to the garment. In testing garment's resistance to seam burst and/or fabric damage, the electrical circuit is energized through a switch and fluid under pressure is directed to cylinders such that the initial clamps are in the open position and the displaced crotch member is positioned in abutting relation with the mannequin crotch area. Actuating the switch activates the solenoid displacing a valve such as the fluid pressure closes the clamps and secures the garment adjacent the mannequin waist portion. The crotch member presses against the crotch area of the garment clamped upon the mannequin and the member continues to move away from the mannequin body portion until such time that the garment is damaged. A gauge records the force necessary to burst a garment seam or otherwise damage the garment and gives an indication of the resistance or force comparable garments will afford to forces tending to damage the garment.
Finger actuated devices are known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,312,398 to Cencer. That hand-like device includes a power assisted actuator assembly for flexing restraints in response to the movement of the underlying member or controller, e.g., a hand. The actuator assembly generally includes a flexible member such as a cord or fabric panel having a flat end coupled to the resistant and a second end coupled to a driver member. The actuator assembly comprises part of a glove and as the glove becomes more conformal to the human joint, the motion of restraint occurs substantially simultaneously with the motion of the human joint.
Although fabric abrasion testing devices are known from the prior art, devices designed specifically to test seams in gloves are not known. Thus, it is highly desirable to provide a device for determining the seam abrasion of a glove.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a device for testing the seam wear of a garment that are similar to the wear patterns of the end user. Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for testing the seam wear of a glove. It is a further object of the invention to provide a simple testing device that includes finger-like elongate members, placing a glove thereon and simulating seam wear by oscillating the elongate members and to obtain the seam abrasion results.